So
by JediBeastboy
Summary: Raven is injured by Beast Boy. For readers of Results Of An Accident will be surprised. Songfic to SO by StaticX


So...

So I've betrayed self

So I've betrayed you

So what now?

So what do we do?

"Beast Boy! How could you? I trusted you!" Screamed a teary eyed Raven. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry Raven." Said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy had made a terrible mistake. During a date, Raven and Beast Boy were attacked by Adonis.

Flashback

"So what do we have here? A green imp and a goth. This makes me laugh." Boasted the man in the red metal suite. Beast Boy crouched down in a fighting stance. Waiting for the right opportunity. Adonis just stood there grinning, It was like this for a few moments. When suddenly a red blur came at BB knocking him off his feet. He wasn't ready.

Beast Boy slowly got to his feet. He didn't want to change unless he had to. He charged at Adonis. But he was to fast for him, Adonis sidestepped. And grabbed hold of Raven, "Come any closer, and the bitch gets it!" He yelled. Big mistake.

Beast Boy could feel it itching inside im to get out. The anger was boiling inside his veins, and in his heart. His eyes turned black. Jump City heard a mighty roar, one so loud it was deafening. Beast Boy's skin was hidden with dark green fur, his height increased, and his teeth grew enormous. He was the beast.

Beast charged at Adonis, to quick for him to respond, he was thrown on his back, and out cold. But not before hurting Raven.

Being to enraged, he attacked her, but not for long. Her screams snapped Beast Boy back into reality.

"Rae, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Pleaded Beast Boy, but Rae wasn't listening. She looked up at him crying and angry. "Beast Boy, how dare you."

End Flashback

Pushing you away

Pushing you away

Pushing you away

Away from me

He let is hand out to help her up, but she slapped it away. A look of worry and confusion on his face. "Rae, I'm sorry, you know I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I'd didn't mean to hurt you." He pleaded with her.

Pushing you away

Pushing you away

Pushing you away

Away from me

She turned into the black raven, and flew off towards the tower. Beast Boy turned into a dog, and started to walk the opposite direction. He didn't care where he went at the moment. Just as long as he didn't have to face the others for a while

"Dammit! Damn Adonis. Damn myself. Why do I always mess up? I was foolish asking Raven tonight, of all the night's it had to be the one where I mess everything up." He insulted himself. He was sitting on one of the many boulders that surrounded the Titan Tower.

So I'm, I'm confused

So you're not amused

So I'm feeling used

So what do we do?

"Beast Boy," Said a small nervous voice. The voice was familiar to him. And when he turned around, he saw Starfire. "Beast Boy friend Raven is very upset with you. But she will not tell why." Beast Boy sighed, looked over at the water. "I hurt her, I turned back into that monster and hurt her." She was appalled, "But why would you want to hurt Raven? She has done nothing wrong." A tear escaped his eyes, followed by many more. "I didn't mean to, I was attacked by Adonis. And for some reason, she wasn't fighting back."

"I turned into that animal, defeated him, and then I hurt her." He said as he began to sob louder. "Perhaps you should go and talk to her. She's in the infirmary with her brother Reaper." She said as she helped him up. "Thanks Star" He said, and she smiled.

Ten Minutes Later

There was knock on the door, and it was quiet for some time. "Who is it?" She asked, Beast Boy gulped loudly, and responded. "Um... It's me Rae, I want to talk to you." There was a pause, "Please, please let me in, I'm sorry, I want to talk." He again pleaded. The door slid open.

It was Reaper, he wasn't mad, "Well... Come on, get inside." He urged, and moved aside for Beast Boy.

Once Inside, Beast Boy slowly made his way towards Raven, who sitting, with her back facing him. "Talk." Said Raven in a croaked, hurtful yet violent voice.

"Rae, I'm sorry, I would never hurt you intentionally, because I care for you to damn much...I-I love you Raven. And I would rather die before I hurt you." She turned around in the chair so she could look at him. "But you already have. In more than one way. And you want me to just forgive you?" She asked. Her tone was different than before.

Empty inside

I'm dying, I'm crying

She makes me bad

Betrays my head

He looked her in the eyes, "No, I don't want you to forgive me. I just wanted to say I'm sorry without you running away." And with that, he got up to leave.

Empty inside

I'm dying, I'm crying

She makes me bad

He stopped at the door, and looked back, "I'm sorry." And walked out, the metal door sliding closed as he walked down the hall. And she could have swore she saw tears falling from where he stood. And so she slowly got up, and walked over to the door, opening it, and following him.

Pushing you away

Pushing you away

Pushing you away

Away from me

She stopped when she go to the door that lead to the roof, and pondered on what he could do up there, and then it hit her.

She ran, she ran and threw the door open, and ran over to him. But it was to late, he was laying down on the roof looking up at the stars.

"Raven, go away, or should I go away?" Asked Beast Boy. She sat down, and looked up. "Beast Boy, I'm sorry, I know you can't control yourself when you transform into the beast. And I yelled at you. I love you too. And she laid down beside him. He looked at her confused. "Remember six moths ago? The fight against Control Freak, and the wall? You saved me then just as you have now with Adonis again." He smiled at her. And they kissed, a long passed due kiss.

They broke apart, and held each other, looking up at the stars.

Pushing you away

Pushing you away

Pushing you away

Away from me

Fin.


End file.
